Un Nuevo Camino
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Un nuevo juego, nuevos aliados y nuevos amores. Remus descubre la verdad acerca del maestro de la Orden Del Fenix y se va al otro lado de la guerra por el poder en el Mundo Mágico, junto a él está el joven Harry Potter, que el licántropo se llevó de donde sus tíos. ¿Qué pasará cuando dos leones vivan entre serpientes? Betas: Bellatrix 2009 y Meliza
1. Chapter 1

Remus odiaba la sensación de despertarse después de una transformación. El hombre lobo se sentía roto, menos que cualquier otra persona del mundo, eso y su cuerpo lleno de rasguños y moretones lo hicieron gruñir cuando se sentó. Los huesos sonaron cuando volvieron al sitio correcto, sus transformaciones sólo empeoraban desde la muerte de James y Lily, nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos cuando se acordó de la muerte de sus mejores amigos. Su momento de dolor fue interrumpido cuando oyó unas hojas secas aplastadas y astillas partiéndose cerca de él. Fue con miedo y sorpresa que el hombre lobo sintió un par de manos fuertes agarrándolo y tirándolo al suelo.

El olor del hombre sobre él le era conocido e hizo que él joven gruñera violentamente. Los malos recuerdos y el odio que tenía por Fenrir Greyback lo hicieron luchar con todas las fuerzas, que no eran muchas. Sus ataques sólo hicieron que el hombre lobo más viejo riera.

- Un cachorro rebelde como siempre. Eso no es manera de saludar a tu alfa. - Greyback dijo junto a su oído con tono de aviso, antes de morder con fuerza el cuello del menor.

Remus cerró la boca fuertemente, podía sentir la sangre escurriendo dónde los dientes del alfa lo habían marcado, pero prefería morir antes de gritar. Esa satisfacción el monstruo no la tendría.

- Por la Diosa, estás hecho polvo. - El mayor dijo con su voz gruesa e imperativa.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me seguiste? - Remus preguntó, al sentarse nuevamente y clavar las uñas en la tierra para evitar llevar una de las manos a la nueva herida en su cuello.

Greyback rodó los ojos.

- Cachorro imbécil, claro que no te seguí, idiota. Tengo un clan que gobernar, tú eres el que vino hasta aquí. Tu lobo te trajo hacia tu familia, no puedes huir para siempre de tu esencia. Somos tu familia.

- ¡¿Familia?! ¡Arruinaste a mi familia cuando me volviste en un asqueroso animal como tú! ¡Era sólo un niño y robaste mi vida! - Remus gritó hacia el hombre fuerte frente a él.

Greyback era un alfa de pocas palabras y poca paciencia. Sin el menor remordimiento agarró a Remus por el cuello y tiró el cuerpo delgado y maltratado contra un gran árbol, haciendo que varias pequeñas astillas penetrasen en la piel de Remus, que cerró los ojos, feliz por el dolor, ya que de una manera insana él deseaba que el alfa pusiera fin a su sufrimiento.

- ¡Eres un cachorro estúpido y malagradecido! Salvé tu vida inútil hace años y vienes pagándome con más y más rebeldía. Debería llevarte para al clan y dejarte a cargo de los betas, ellos podrían disciplinarte. Pero estás sólo piel y huesos, te matarían en dos tiempos. - El alfa dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Me salvaste? - Remus preguntó con dificultad, el agarre de Greyback en su cuello no le dejaba respirar y su voz era ronca. - Hiciste cosas terribles... ¡Era sólo un niño y robaste mi inocencia!

Por primera vez Greyback hesitó. Vio las lágrimas amargas de Remus y supo que eran sinceras, eso era más que rebeldía y terquedad del cachorro.

- Pero, ¿de qué diablos hablas? Salvé tu vida, pequeño ingrato. Estabas sangrando y tan helado como la muerte. Te di una bendición que rechazas y deprecias todos los días.

- Tú eres el que me dejó sangrando para empezar.

- Te dejé arrebujado con mi mejor capa en la puerta del frente de la casa de tus papás puristas. Ellos eran partidarios del viejo, ¿cómo iba yo a adivinar que te iban a despreciar?

Remus no podía creer en tamaña caradura del alfa.

- No me acuerdo de todo, pero sé que Dumbledore me salvó. Me llevó para mi casa después de que me violaste y me tiraste en una un hoyo cualquiera para morir.

Al oír la acusación el rugido que Greyback soltó fue totalmente animal, el mismo que en su forma humana. Sus uñas arrancaron sangre de la piel de Remus, que se desmayó cuando el agarre en su cuello lo dejó sin aire.

- Siempre tan emocional. Habrías ido a Gryffindor, lo sabes, ¿verdad? - La voz suave como terciopelo era del mago que había visto todo el encuentro desde una distancia segura. Greyback hizo un sonido de amenaza cuando el hombre se acercó. - No seas malo, máscota, o tendré que castigarte. Trae tu juguetito, podemos utilizarlo de alguna manera.

El alfa dentro de Fenrir quería volar hacia el cuello del brujo arrogante y probar cuan pura sería su sangre... para después matarlo por las ofensas, claro. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Lucius Malfoy lo había marcado y tomado por ordenes del Lord de las Tinieblas.

X~x~X

Cuando Remus despertó estaba desnudo y con mucho dolor, pero en vez del suelo sucio y duro de la floresta estaba tumbado en pieles suaves y perfumadas. El mago gruñó cuando se sentó y sintió una corriente en su tobillo, cuando sus dedos tocaron el metal se quemaron. Era una corriente mágica y no iba a ser fácil sacarse escaparse de allí.

- ¡Por todos los demonios del infierno! ¿El maldito me vendió como esclavo? – Se Preguntó a sí mismo con pánico.

- Me gusta la idea de tenerte como esclavo, pero no sé si podría mantenerte en la mansión. - La voz lo hizo levantar los ojos de la corriente para casi atragantarse con el aire cuando vio a Lucius Malfoy de pie en la puerta del cuarto.

El brujo llevaba botas de cuero hasta sus rodillas, sus muslos fuertes estaban en unos pantalones blancos que lo hacían verse delicioso. Remus se impidió babear cuando vio que la camisa negra del rubio estaba abierta, dejando el pecho del aristócrata descubierto. Él ya se había sentido atraído por Lucius Malfoy y su belleza, pero el aire de chico malo en el rubio no era sólo chulería como era con Sirius. Malfoy era peligroso, era uno de los seguidores del asesino de sus amigos después de todo.

- ¡¿Tú?! - Preguntó sin creerlo. - ¿Desde cuándo te juntas con animales? Ya sabía que eras un desgraciado sin corazón, pero pensé que tu honor de sangre pura no te permitiría lidiar con Greyback y sus asesinos.

- Él tiene hábitos... raros, decirlo así, pero es útil. Y personalmente, no los llamaría asesinos. - Lucius dijo, con un brillo extraño en la mirada. Su largo pelo rubio destacado por el negro de la camisa.

- Me olvidé, a los Mortífagos no se les importa si están al lado de asesinos y violadores de niños, eso claro, si los niños no son sangre pura. Cuidado con tu hijo Malfoy, a Greyback le gustan los ojos claros, a menos que eso te guste también... pobre niño.

Remus no esperaba el puntapié que lo hizo escupir sangre. Un crucio era algo que esperaría de Malfoy, no un golpe físico.

- Voy a ser bueno esta vez, Lupin, pero si insinúas algo tan asqueroso sobre mi hijo nuevamente... voy a sacar tus intestinos mientras te mantengo mirando. - El rubio dijo, peligrosamente calmo.

Remus no contestó a la amenaza.

- ¿Qué quieres? Nunca voy a decir dónde está Harry.

- No seas necio, Lupin, le dije a Greygack que te trajera aquí para que sepas quién es realmente el mentiroso del cuento. Y tengo malas noticias: es tu querido Dumbledore. Es un viejo manipulador que no ve en ti, o en todos los otros tontos de la Orden nada más que peones.

- ¡No te atrevas a ensuciar su nombre! Él tiene el corazón más bondadoso y...

- ¡No me digas! - Lucius interrumpió con aire enfadado. - Entonces, ¿por qué mintió? ¿Por qué jugó con los recuerdos de un niño traumado? Greyback nunca violó a un niño, estúpido. Él no podría, los hombre lobo son extremadamente protectores de los cachorros.

Remus iba a contestar, pero un golpe del látigo en su pecho lo frenó. Él ni mismo había percibido que el rubio tenía un arma en las manos.

- No me gusta cuando no me escuchan. Sé que no crees en mí, mucho menos en nada que Greyback pudiera decirte, entonces te ofrezco las memorias de Fenrir. - Dijo el rubio girando su varita y haciendo que unas pequeñas botellitas flotasen hacía Remus. - Sé que eres especialista en Defensa, sabrás que no están alterados. Espero que tengas buen estomago, no va a divertirte el ver quién es tu maestro en la realidad. Claro, tienes la opción de no ver nada, puedes seguir como la tonta marioneta del viejo, pero... eso sería tan cobarde, leoncito. - Lucius dijo sarcásticamente, antes de salir de la habitación con su pelo flotando alrededor de él.

Remus tomó dos segundos para coger las botellitas. Él era un Gryffindor, nadie en su casa era conocido por la cobardía o por la cordura.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

_La floresta nunca era demasiado oscura para los ojos de un hombre lobo. A través de los ojos entrenados para cazar de Fenrir, Remus vio la floresta cerca de la casa donde nació y vivió con sus padres. Los recuerdos de su niñez feliz lo distrajeron un momento, pero luego volvió a los recuerdos del hombre lobo. _

_La luna estaba muy grande y alta en el cielo. Remus pudo sentir como el alfa olfateó sangre en el aire. El hombre lobo gruñó una orden para que los demás lobos se quedaran donde estaban, y fue siguiendo el olor de sangre fresca. En las piedras cerca del río había un cachorro humano, estaba herido y lloraba muy bajito. Sin perder tiempo, el inmenso hombre lobo se acercó al niño, vio una escoba y percibió que el niño era un mago, pero eso era raro, ya que no había un poblado mágico cerca de esa floresta. Por la herida que tenía, el hombre lobo adivinó que el niño había caído de la escoba y los árboles con astillas afiladas habían hecho el resto del daño, era una herida en el cuello, el pequeño no tenía mucho tiempo. Remus sintió como Fenrir se sintió encantado con sus ojos del color de la miel, mismos que estaban llenos de dolor. Fenrir se acercó al pequeño Remus y con los dientes sacó la madera que aún estaba en el cuello del pequeño, acción que hizo que la sangre saliera más rápido de la herida, el niño lloró con más fuerza al mismo tiempo en que Fenrir usaba la lengua para limpiar la herida. El hombre lobo deseaba que las propiedades curadoras de la saliva de hombre lobo cerrasen la herida. Fue inútil. El pequeño ya había perdido mucha sangre y parecía tener mucho dolor, la caída había roto algunos huesos, el niño tenía suerte de aún estar vivo. Fenrir miró el cielo donde la diosa brillaba con toda su belleza y poder, esa visión le hizo decidirse, con un poco de remordimiento por el dolor que causaría, el hombre lobo clavó sus dientes en el brazo del pequeño mago. El hombre lobo tragó un poco de la sangre del pequeño, era un ritual antiguo para ligar el cachorro a él, ningún otro hombre lobo se atrevería a lastimar a un cachorro del poderoso Fenrir Greyback. Sintió como la fuerza y la resistencia de su raza empezaba a brotar en el cuerpo del niño y soltó un bufido satisfecho. _

_Por los ojos del alfa, el Remus adulto vio como su pequeño cuerpo tuvo una convulsión, la transformación empezaba. Oyó claramente como sus huesos se rompían, el latido fuerte y rápido de su corazón, los pelos castaños y suaves surgían y un pequeño lobo tomaba el sitio del pequeño mago. El cachorro estaba herido y frágil, pero despierto, y luego volvió a llorar bajito. Fenrir se acercó a su nuevo hijo y con su enorme boca cogió al pequeño por el cuello y lo cargó hasta una caverna, lejos de la humedad del río. Fenrir dejó su preciosa carga en el suelo, pero luego se acostó a su lado, su gran cuerpo se quedó alrededor del cachorro, que sintiendo su olor se calmó y luego se quedó dormido. La conexión entre cachorro y creador ya era fuerte, Fenrir volvió a lamer a su cachorro, satisfecho al ver como las heridas ya habían cerrado. _

Remus salió de los recuerdos, esa era sólo la primera. El mago temblaba, la revelación de cómo ocurrió su transformación era demasiado emocionante y asustador atemorizante a la vez. Cogió la próxima botellita y vertió el contenido en el pensadero.

_Fenrir era un hombre lobo alto y muy fuerte, cuando humano, tenía el pelo negro y largo cayendo por su espalda ancha y brazos fuertes, en los cuáles cargaba un niño pequeño, aún dormido, pero sin ninguna señal de sangre, sólo unas cicatrices. Él se acercó a la manada y su beta traía ropas para él en sus manos. _

_- ¿Qué es eso, alfa? - Martin preguntó con cuidado. _

_- Un cachorro. _

_El beta rodó los ojos. _

_- Eso, puedo verlo yo solito. Pero, ¿por qué está contigo? Sabes que no es buena idea, estamos huyendo y sin una casa permanente. Eso sin hablar que... _

_- Deja de fregar, ¿quieres? Él estaba muy herido, no tuve otra opción. Es mago como yo, se cayó de la escoba. _

_- ¿Y ahora se queda con nosotros?_

_- Me gustaría... pero creo que debe tener padres, unos padres imbéciles claro, dejar a un niño volar sólo es pedir problemas. _

_- Él pertenece a nuestro clan ahora, debería quedarse, los magos son... como tú sabes. - El beta dijo, cambiando el tono, no le gustaba la idea de magos con un pequeño hombre lobo. _

_Fenrir lo sabía, la mayor parte de los magos querían matarlos como animales. Ese pensamiento lo hizo apretar más al niño contra el pecho. Él había planeado emparejarse y tener un heredero luego, tal vez el chico fuera la respuesta. Sintiendo el movimiento del alfa, el chico abrió los ojos, ahora eran aún más claros y hermosos que antes. _

_- Buenos días, pequeño. - Fenrir dijo. _

_- ... días. - Remus dijo, perezosamente. El niño se acurrucó mejor junto al pecho del alfa. - Mamá va a ponerse loca si me retraso demasiado, sólo podemos jugar un ratito más. _

_Después de decir eso, el pequeño volvió a cerrar los ojos, probablemente pensando que aquello era un sueño. El cachorro aún se quedaría dormido por algunas horas, el proceso de cura iba bien, pero era pequeño. _

_- ¿Crees que puedes investigar un poco? Puedes intentar saber quiénes son sus padres, si lo buscan o algo así. - No es que tuviera muchas ganas de separarse del cachorro, pero podían ser buena gente._

_- ¿Y si no puedo? - Martin preguntó._

_- Él se viene con nosotros, te quedas de mamá. _

_Martin lanzó una mirada airada a su alfa y salió para hacerse cargo de su nueva misión. Fenrir llevó al pequeño hacia una nueva caverna, pero ahora era una más confortable, con hechizos de ocultación y con muchos licántropos de la manada de Fenrir descansando después de la corrida. El alfa puso al niño en su propia cama hecha de pieles suaves y se quedó cerca. _

_El sol ya iba alto en el cielo cuando Martin volvió. El beta sonrió cuando vio el cachorro muy despierto y en el regazo de Fenrir, los ojos dorados eran curiosos y las manitas estaban ocupadas tocando el pelo largo del alfa. _

_- ¡Tardaste! - Fenrir dijo, con mala cara. _

_- Trabajos de reconocimiento y espionaje llevan tiempo y paciencia, una cuestión de más astucia que fuerza. No que sepas qué es eso. - El beta ironizó. _

_- Esta noche vas a saber exactamente qué tipo de fuerza me gusta. - Fenrir dijo, y Martin se estremeció, el alfa siempre lo tomaba furiosamente cuando lo provocaba demasiado y a él le encantaba. - ¿Y sobre la familia del cachorro? _

_El pequeño se puso colorado cuando el beta le sonrió y escondió el rostro en el cuello del alfa. _

_- Sus padres son amigos de Dumbledore. El vejete ya está por aquí y hay muchos magos buscando al niño. La madre parecía muy desesperada. - Martin dijo apenado por el alfa, a él le habría gustado descubrir que los padres eran malos y que no habían ni percibido el desaparecimiento del chico, pero no era así. _

_- Entiendo. - Fenrir dijo, serio. - Luego volverás con tus padres. _

_Remus asintió, pero no le gustó la cara seria del lobo._

_- ¿Vas a venir también? Seguro que mamá te pone una cama en mi cuarto. _

_Fenrir sonrió, despierto el chico era mucho más amable y bonito que dormido. Si fuera a quedarse iba a tener a todos en sus manos, pero ahora iba a volver con sus padres. La conexión entre el alfa y su cachorro jamás dejaría de existir, pero era mejor dejarlo ya antes que el dolor de la separación fuera demasiado. _

_- Ya veremos, ya veremos... - Contestó sonriendo. _

_El alfa esperó la noche para llevar a Remus hasta su casa. Fenrir había puesto su mejor piel alrededor del niño, que había pasado todo el día desnudo, pero no quería al cachorro lidiando con el frío ahora. El pequeño se quedó dormido después de diez minutos, el día lo había dejado cansado, el cachorro había hecho miles de preguntas a todos después de unos momentos de vergüenza. La dulzura del niño y su curiosidad habían dejado al alfa prendado de él, por eso dolió tanto cuando lo dejó en el sofá que había en la baranda de la casa. No estaba nadie, aún deberían estar buscando al niño, por eso Fenrir se escondió en la floresta y se quedó vigilando. De lejos vio como Dumbledore fue el primero en llegar y ver el niño, cuando lo vio, el viejo usó un hechizo para despertarlo, cosa que hizo a Fenrir gruñir, llamar al niño habría bastado, pero Remus no parecía molesto, sino animado, charlaba alegremente con el viejo y tomó algún dulce que el mago le ofrecía. Fenrir ya había visto a Dumbledore hablar sobre los derechos de los licántropos y contra los puristas, por eso se tragó las ganas que sentía de sacar al cachorro lejos del viejo y llevarlo de allí. Y se fue... sus instintos le gritaban para que volviera, pero Fenrir se hizo más fuerte y no miró hacía la casa ninguna vez. _

Remus salió de los recuerdos con su corazón latiendo fuertemente y con lágrimas en sus ojos. Su cabeza dolía terriblemente, él tenía unos recuerdos de estar sólo en la floresta, sus padres lo encontraron herido y lleno de marcas de mordiscos y violación. La teoría de los Aurores era que la manada de Fenrir Greyback lo había atacado y dejado para morir, pero ahora el hombre lobo sabía que no había sido eso. Remus ahora se preguntaba por qué soñaba a veces en ser un niño y quedarse gritando y llamando por ayuda mientras un monstruo lo dañaba. Exhausto, por las cosas descubiertas, el licántropo cayó en las pieles del cuarto y durmió.

X~x~X

Fenrir entró en el cuarto donde habían dejado a Remus horas después. El cachorro estaba abrazando sus rodillas y el alfa pudo oler sus lágrimas.

- Te llamé y no fuiste. - Remus dijo, con voz gruesa. Había erguido la cabeza y miraba al alfa frente a él, que llevaba nada más que un pantalón de cuero. - Él me encontró en casa y me hizo preguntas... descubrió todo lo que ocurrió, sobre cómo me transformaste. Él dijo que iba a llevarme con mis padres, pero no lo hizo, me llevó a la Floresta Prohibida y me entregó a Filch, me dejó sólo con él... fue él quien me lastimó, me hizo mucho daño. - El castaño habló, temblando de asco.

- Te acordaste.

- Tus recuerdos activaron los míos, es muy sencillo, los obliviates no fueron hechos para el cerebro muy joven, como el cerebro aún está en formación los recuerdos pueden...

- Ya deja la teoría mágica, ¿quieres? ¿De qué más te acordaste?

- De sus manos, es un squib y odia a los magos. Es un hijo de puta retorcido. - Remus dijo, se sentía sucio. - Dumbledore me dejó con él por horas, grité y pedí auxilio, pero nadie me oyó.

El lobo interior de Fenrir aulló, el animal siempre lo supo, Dumbledore no era de fiar.

- Entonces, fue ese quién te violó.

- Sí... ¡Oh por todos los dioses! ¡Dumbledore lo deja trabajar con los niños, las detenciones son con él! ¡Deja a los niños con ese enfermo! Tengo que avisar a los Aurores.

- Un cachorro tan igual al alfa. No seas un imbécil impulsivo, Lupin. Dumbledore no es tonto, tiene a Filch atado en corto. Dudo que el viejo deje al squib hacer de las suyas con los alumnos del colegio... tal vez con los huérfanos que no tienen familia a quien decirles.

- ¡Sí! ¡Ese es el puto problema! - Remus gritó.

- ¿Y qué les vas a decir a los Aurores? ¿Que el gran mago de la luz no te rescató años atrás, pero te secuestró y torturó para tener muchos años después un títere ciego y muy dócil? - Lucius dijo, con veneno. - El Control de las Criaturas Magicas va a ponerte en una celda y tirar la llave.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces? ¿Quedarme callado?

- Venganza es algo que requiere tiempo y planeamiento. - El rubio dijo, calmo.

- Vamos a ayudarte, te pondrás más fuerte y podrás cazar a ese hijo de puta. - Fenrir dijo, tomando los hombros del menor.

Remus miró hacía el alfa, y por primera vez no se resistió al impulso, estiró el cuello y ganó una mordida cariñosa del alfa.

- Estás hecho una mierda, mis betas llevarán un tiempo para ponerte en cintura. Los chicos van a hacerte quedarte en paz con tu lobo, ya es hora de que dejes la basura que los magos piensan acerca de los licántropos.

Remus asintió.

- ¿Dónde está mi varita? Encontré mis ropas, pero mi varita se fue.

Fenrir miró a Lucius, que sonrió arrogante como siempre.

- Ni hablar. No porque te vi derramar unas lágrimas que voy a dejarte cerca de mí armado, eres uno de los chicos de Dumbledore.

- Confío en él. - Fenrir dijo.

Lucius usó la punta afilada de su látigo para jugar con el aro que Fenrir tenía en uno de los pezones.

- Y yo no confío en ninguno de los dos. Puedes cuidar de tu cachorro, pero yo decido cuando sale sin collar.

Remus gruñó y avanzó para atacar al rubio, pero el brazo poderoso de Fenrir lo detuvo.

- Eso no iba a ayudarte.

- Él es uno de los comensales de Voldemort. Mata a inocentes y probablemente ayudó a matar a mis amigos. - Remus gritó.

- Voldemort no era tan malo antes de volverse loco.

Remus miró al alfa horrorizado. Lucius sonrió con maldad hacia el castaño.

- Buena suerte explicando los fallos de la vida a uno de los niños de Dumbledore... pero no te olvides que te quiero en mi cuarto cuando la noche llegue. - Lucius dijo, imperativo y jugando con su látigo antes de salir de la habitación con un movimiento elegante, que hizo su largo pelo flotar detrás de él.

- Maldito arrogante. - Fenrir masculló.

- ¿Por qué lo dejas tratarte así? - Remus preguntó, anonado.

- Eres el especialista en Defensa, ¿no sabes qué es eso? –Fenrir preguntó, medio divertido, apuntando hacia el tatuaje que tenía en su brazo.

Remus observó las iniciales de Lucius Malfoy grabadas en la piel del alfa como si hubiesen sido hechas con fuego y se puso colorado.

- Un ritual de sumisión.

- Sí, el Lord no marcaría a alguien como yo. - Fenrir dijo, enseñando los brazos sin la marca. - Pero Malfoy no tiene ese tipo de problema.

Remus asintió, pero aún se notaba confuso.

- Mejor siéntate. Esta va a ser una conversación muy larga.

Remus obedeció y se preguntaba cuáles de sus convicciones y(e) ideales iban a caer aquél día.

X~x~X

Lucius estaba en su cuarto en la mansión donde ahora vivía la manada, pensando¿por qué dejaba que aquel Gryffindor estúpido le pusiera enojado? Cuando una aparición hizo temblar las protecciones de la casa, y luego Severus Snape entraba en su cuarto.

- Hola Sev, no te esperaba por aquí. - Él sabía cómo su amigo odiaba quedarse cerca de los hombres lobos, culpa de Lupin y sus amiguitos, claro.

- Ni pienses que vengo por placer. Tu adorable esposa se fue a Paris y dejó a Draco con los elfos en Malfoy Manor. - Él dijo.

Lucius rodó los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

- Ella sabe como a él no le gustan los elfos, los bichos asustan al niño.

- Ya fui a verlo, estaba entretenido con aquellas pelotas que cambian de color. Lo dejé en mis habitaciones, voy a cuidarlo mientras terminas tus... cosas con Greyback. - Severus dijo, con asco.

- Sabes perfectamente que el ritual requiere ciertos acercamientos a menudo, ¿o prefieres confiar en él sin la magia? - Lucius preguntó, siempre práctico.

Severus hizo una mueca.

- Prefiero quedarme lejos de él y su especie, pero no es necesario que te hagas el sufridor, los dos sabemos que aprovechas muchísimo cada vez que necesita renovar el ritual.

- ¿El alfa fuerte y orgulloso, usando un collar con mi nombre y follándome como me gusta? - Lucius preguntó, inclinado en la butaca y con cara de placer. - Sí, podemos decir que me gusta.

Severus se puso colorado y Lucius sonrió, a él le encantaba avergonzar al más joven.

- Pero vamos allí, no viniste sólo a decirme que vas a cuidar de tu ahijado y que Narcissa se fue de viaje.

- Claro que no, pero tu padre estaba en la mansión cuando llegué, sabes cómo se pone cuando el asunto es su nietecito. Tendrás que convencerlo de no recibir a Narcissa con crucios cuando vuelva.

Lucius gimió, Abraxas odiaba a Narcissa y vivía refunfuñando que debería haber elegido a Sirius o Regulus para casarse con él, por lo menos los dos no eran tan problemáticos cuanto como su mujer.

- No sé si estoy con ánimos de separar una pelea de ellos.

- Es la madre de tu hijo. - Severus la defendió, aunque que la rubia lo tratara como basura la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Sí, la única cosa de provecho que hizo en la vida.

- No puedo decir lo contrario, espero te mantengas alerta. Voy a marcharme, Draco ya debe estar cansado de jugar y Dobby siempre consigue asustarlo.

- Elfo imbécil... Me voy así que termine con Fenrir.

Severus asintió y se fue por aparición. Lucius se quedó mirando por la ventana, en las negociaciones para juntarse a Voldemor, Greyback había exigido un sitio con seguridad para su manada. Lucius había cedido una mansión sin uso en Irlanda, la magia de las protecciones aún respondían a él, que controlaba quién podía o no entrar mágicamente en la propiedad. Era un sitio muy bonito, Lucius lamentaba que Severus no se sintiera a gusto allí, algunos de los licántropos de Fenrir eran muy inteligentes y llenos de ideas y conocimientos que a él le gustarían.

X~x~X

Remus no quería separarse de Fenrir, después de tanta información se sentía perdido y la presencia del alfa lo calmaba.

- Preciso ir a mi encuentro con Malfoy, intenta relajarte y sal de este cuarto.

- ¿Crees que es buena idea?

- Claro, todos saben que eres mi cachorro, nadie te atacará si es ese tu miedo. - Fenrir dijo, ya saliendo. - Claro que pueden intentar darte la bienvenida, que nada más es una pelea de cachorros juguetones.

Remus asintió, pero prefirió quedarse en la habitación y poner los pensamientos en orden. Todas las revelaciones sobre Voldemort y Dumbledore lo hicieron cuestionar la verdad en la muerte de sus amigos. Fenrir sabía que el Lord mató a James y Lily, pero los motivos eran un misterio, ya que la lucha era contra el viejo, y no contra todo el Mundo Mágico. Algo no iba bien, Remus quería descubrir todo, pero principalmente, ya no podía confiar que el viejo cuidara bien de Harry. Su pequeño de ojos verdes era su mayor preocupación ahora, agradecía que estuviera con los parientes de Lily, eso le daba más tiempo para investigar y entrenar con los lobos. Era hora de unos cambios de actitudes, él era el cachorro del alfa, iba a surgir como tal y dejarlo orgulloso.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus se sentía más fuerte y más saludable de lo que jamás estuvo en su vida. Hacía dos meses que entrenaba duramente con los betas de Fenrir. El licántropo creía que los hombre lobos eran peores que los Aurores, Sirius ya hubiera dejado algo tan extenuante, el ojimiel pensó, sonriendo. Su sonrisa luego se borró cuando se acordó de la traición de su mejor amigo, al que amaba como a un hermano. Aunque andaba distraído por la mansión, sus oídos sensibles fueron capaces de avisarle sobre unos gritos en el salón. Sin preocuparse por estar con el pecho desnudo, Remus abrió la puerta y vio a Fenrir y sus tres betas muy agitados, todos hablando con Lucius Malfoy.

- ... un ataque! Es eso lo que ellos están pidiendo. - Fenrir gritó.

Lucius rodó los ojos.

- Un ataque es la única cosa que dejaría al Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas más feliz que niños en Yule. Es la excusa que necesitan para hacer que el Wizengamot empeore las leyes. Van a abrir caza a los hombre lobo.

- ¿Qué leyes? ¿Qué pasa? - Remus preguntó, haciendo que las miradas fueran hacía él.

Lucius no contestó, hizo una evaluación desvergonzada del cuerpo de Remus, con cara de satisfacción.

- Veo que pusiste algo de carne sobre tus huesos. - El rubio bromeó.

- Contesta la pregunta, Malfoy. - Remus pidió, con voz firme y calmada. Ya había recuperado su racionalidad y tranquilidad habituales. El Remus deshecho y bocazas que Lucius había visto unos meses antes era pasado.

Lucius alzó una ceja, y Remus podía jurar que lo vio hacer un puchero, pero fue sólo por dos segundos. El rubio lo miró feo y contestó:

- Vine hablar de las leyes que afectan la movilidad de los hombres lobos en Inglaterra. Es más seguro que estén aquí, el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas puede apresar a los licántropos que no estén registrados. Ya que pueden hacer inspecciones sorpresa para los residentes y está prohibido el apareamiento.

- Una manera bonita de decirnos que no podemos trabajar, no podemos reproducirnos, o sea, que no podemos existir en el puto Mundo Mágico. - Fenrir gruñó, de mala manera.

- Pueden trabajar, pero necesitan permiso del Ministerio... y no es que vayan a dejarlos obtener puestos que no sean algo mejor que esclavos. - Lucius dijo. - Y a mí no me mires, fue Dumbledore quien vino con la idea de que era necesario una reforma en las leyes debido a la participación de las manadas en la guerra. Umbridge y los suyos hicieron la fiesta, aunque todo el tiempo el viejo dijera que era demasiado, que no era eso lo que quería.

Remus sintió un sabor ocre en la boca, no sabía cómo pasó tanto tiempo engañado.

- No puedo creer que él me engañara tanto tiempo. - El licántropo lamentó.

- No seas tonto, el hombre es buen actor... si no fuera porque me jode la vida yo admiraría esa vena Slytherin del viejo. - Dijo Lucius, como si estuviera reflexionando en voz alta.

- Eso sólo puede ser porque Dumbledore quiere el apoyo de los hombres lobo. - Remus dijo, después de pensar un poco. - Eso era algo que yo debería hacer, él me ordenó que fuera con las manadas para acercarme y atraerlos para su bando, pero estuve muy disgustado con la muerte de James y Lily.

- Bueno, algunos imbéciles van a creer en la cara buenita del vejete. - Dijo Fenrir. - Muchos alfas se quedaron furiosos con el Lord después que se volvió loco y violento. Es posible que se unan al viejo.

Lucius también era de la misma opinión.

- Vamos a intentar revertir eso, mi padre y algunos otros ancianos van a hablar con los miembros manejables del Wizengamot, pero no podemos salir abiertamente contra el viejo. Nuestra posición después de la guerra es delicada.

- No sin razón. - Dijo Remus, con retintín.

- No seas hipócrita, cachorro, duermes debajo del techo del hombre lobo más sanguinario del Lord. Pero te perdono porque eres un cachorrito muy mono. - Lucius provocó con malicia, cosa que hizo que el "cachorro" gruñera.

- Déjalo, Malfoy. Sabes que es un león, no sabe jugar a tu nivel. - Dijo Fenrir, muy divertido. Ver a los dos era lo mismo que ver un chico de ocho años tirando de las trenzas de una chica para llamar su atención. Eso era tensión sexual.

- Eso es malo, me gustaría jugar con él. - El rubio miraba con ganas al ojimiel.

Remus volvió a gruñir.

- Eres un hombre casado, ten más respecto. - El Gryffindor pidió, con mala cara.

Lucius rodó los ojos y luego miró al alfa, que reía por la escena.

- Me voy, no te olvides que Severus quiere unas botellitas de sangre para estudiar.

Los ojos del alfa se quedaron oscuros.

- No somos ratones, si él quiere estudiarnos podría tener los cojones para venir aquí y recoger lo que quiere. Si no le gustan los rasguños, que no juegue con lobos.

Remus vio como la mirada de Lucius se volvía helada. El rubio apretó su bastón y sus ojos de tormenta no salieron de Fenrir mientras murmuraba algo bajito, tan bajo que ni Remus oyó, pero no era necesario oír. El ojimiel vio como las iniciales de Malfoy se volvían rojas en el brazo de Fenrir, era el hechizo de sumisión.

- Voy a repetir: Severus quiere sangre, no te olvides. Y envía la necesaria a mi casa, ¿fui claro? - El rubio preguntó, mirando al alfa.

Fenrir asintió, era visible que tenía los dientes apretados por el dolor del hechizo, pero no iba a hablar para que su humillación fuese completa. Lucius pareció satisfecho y sin decir adiós desapareció de la mansión.

- Sabes perfectamente cómo se pone cuando hablas de su amiguito de las pociones. - Martin dijo al alfa. - No debes provocarlo.

Fenrir gruñó.

- No es mi culpa, hablo la verdad. Si el maldito vampiro quiere nuestra sangre que tenga los cojones para venir y sacarla. Es él quien quiere trabajar en la poción.

- Sé realista, hombre. La poción matalobos es algo que ayuda a todos los licántropos sin manada que sufren con la transformación. - Dijo el beta, era su trabajo hacer que el alfa vea a la razón.

- Pero aún así, el hombre podría ser más cordial. - Fenrir masculló, sin querer aceptar.

- Severus tiene sus motivos, créeme. - Dijo Remus de manera suave. - Olvida al rubio peliteñido, hazlo por mí, tengo una deuda con Snape.

Fenrir asintió. Si era su cachorro quien se lo pedía era otro cuento. Esa actitud del alfa hizo que los betas rieran, Martin miró a Remus con cariño.

- Deberíamos tenerte cerca todo el tiempo, así lo mantienes siendo un buen chico. - Bromeó el beta.

- Puedo intentarlo. - Dijo Remus, aún risueño.

El alfa gruñó con amenaza, pero los otros sólo rieron más fuerte, allí nadie temía al alfa, por lo menos no hasta que Fenrir quisiera disciplinarlos con mordiscos. Es que hacía daño.

X~x~X

Severus estaba en su laboratorio en Malfoy Manor. Sus pociones hervían y él tomaba notas en su libro de apuntes. Todo allí era paz y tranquilidad, así era, hasta que oyó unos toquecitos fuertes y determinados en la puerta. El Pocionista rodó los ojos, sólo una persona tendría la caradura y poca sabiduría para tocar en su puerta de esa manera. Mientras Severus pensaba en eso, con una ligerísima sonrisa en la cara, los golpecitos volvieron, acompañados de un grito ahogado. Con un suspiro, Severus abrió la puerta para encontrar a su ilustre ahijado, Draco Malfoy, en los brazos de su padre. El niño lucía muy ofendido y enfadado. Alzó una ceja al estilo de su abuelo e hizo un mohín.

- Tardaste. - Reclamó Draco, cruzando los bracitos.

Severus bufó.

- Estaba ocupado, yo sí trabajo, ¿sabes?

- Una cosa tan mundana... yo prefiero no hacerlo. - Lucius dijo, con una mueca.

- Eres un heredero perezoso. - Severus acusó.

- El abuelito te llama a cenar. - Draco dijo, finalmente acordándose del mensaje que lo llevó al laboratorio en primer lugar.

- Ya veo, y tú, ¿qué quieres? - Preguntó el Pocionista viendo a los ojitos que le hacía el rubito. Lo cogió cuando Draco levantó los brazos en su dirección.

El niño tenía poco más de dos años, se arrebujó en los brazos de su padrino y pasó a jugar con su pelo.

- No, Draco. Mi pelo está sucio por el humo de las pociones. - Severus dijo sacando las manitas de su pelo.

- Deberías llevarlo atado en el laboratorio.

- Sabes que ya lo intenté y es casi lo mismo.

Lucius no dijo nada más, pero sonreía al apuntar al niño en los brazos del Pocionista. Draco había llevado el pulgar a la boca y su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de su padrino.

- Bueno, venimos porque mi padre te llama para la cena y porque tu ahijado quiere que TÚ lo acuestes.

- ¿Por qué no lo llevaste? Se va a quedar dormido en las escaleras. - Severus masculló, pero ya mecía al niño.

- Porque mi pequeño ya me tuvo haciéndole mimos para que comiera toda su cena no hace mucho. Ya es tu turno, y no te olvides de bañarlo antes de que se duerma de verdad. - Lucius dijo, saliendo del laboratorio.

- Siempre supe que me metía en problemas cuando dejé que ese rubio de los infiernos entrara en mi vida. ¿Qué piensa él? ¿Que soy tu elfo o tu nana? - Preguntó con voz dulce a un Draco con sueño.

El chico no entendió mucho, pero sacó el pulgar de la boca y puso su manita babeada en la cara de Severus.

- Eres mi _padino_.

Severus suspiró, muy contento de que nadie estuviera allí para ver como el chico lo hacía sonreír como un tejón de primero. Claro que el Pocionista se apresuró para ir a bañar y acostar a Draco, ya que aún tenía que llegar a la cena. A Abraxas Malfoy no le gustaban los retrasos, menos que vinieran de uno de sus niños malcriados.

X~x~X

Remus jamás estuvo tan cerca de su esencia de licántropo. El entrenamiento hizo que pudiera oír la voz de su lobo mucho más claramente, aunque eso lo atemorizó al comienzo, Martin lo ayudó a ver que el control sobre el animal venía de su concentración y equilibrio con los deseos del lobo. Tal vez por eso, el licántropo estaba tan preocupado por Harry. Su "cachorrito" estaba muy lejos y hace mucho tiempo que no le veía, al lobo eso no le gustaba. Su parte animal lo molestó hasta que tuvo que enviar una carta a McGonagall preguntando sobre el niño, que él ya sabía que vivía con la hermana muggle de Lily. La respuesta de su antigua profesora afirmaba que Harry estaba bien por lo que decía Dumbledore, creciendo como una calabaza al lado del primo de su misma edad. Eso sólo sirvió para dejar a Remus aún más preocupado. Dumbledore no era de fiar, menos aún cuando la cosa era con Harry. Después de dos días en ese dilema, Remus habló con Fenrir. La respuesta del alfa fue darle un coscorrón.

- Que tonto soy. Ya me imaginaba que eras el inteligente de la casa. Si tus instintos te dicen que vayas por el cachorro, vete.

- Pero Harry vive con su tía, tiene un primo de su edad... creo que estoy loco. - Remus dijo.

Fenrir le dio otro coscorrón, y ahora Remus lloriqueó como un cachorro pequeño.

- No seas estúpido y no repitas mis errores. Ya ignoré mis instintos y te dejé con Dumbledore cuando eras niño. No quieres que algo tan malo pase con tu cachorro, ¿verdad?

Remus se sintió como un cachorro pequeño al ser disciplinado. Bajó la cabeza y ofreció su cuello al alfa, que lo mordió levemente para consolarlo.

- Creo que me voy de viaje, alfa. - Dijo, un poco avergonzado por estar tan contento con los dedos de Fenrir en su pelo, era como tener a un padre nuevamente.

- Es mejor que vayas por medios muggles y sólo pasado mañana... hoy la diosa nos visita, ¿te acuerdas?

Remus se había olvidado, pero no iba a decir eso al alfa, ya bastaba de coscorrones.

X~x~X

Remus puso sus conocimientos del mundo muggle en práctica cuando se fue a Londres en tren. No fue difícil llegar a la casa de la hermana de Lily, parecía un sitio agradable y tenía un columpio en el jardín. El hombre lobo miró y escuchó atentamente, podía oír claramente un niño llorando, pero nada más, era como si estuviera sólo. Para él, que tenía una gran audición era un ruido alto y claro, pero los humanos no se oían. Sin conseguir evitarlo, Remus se acercó de la puerta e intentó ver por los cristales para saber qué niño lloraba.

- Oiga señor, ellos no están. Se fueron de viaje. - Era una mujer joven y que le sonreía, la vecina probablemente.

- Pero es que... juro que puedo oír a un niño llorando. - Remus dijo con cara de duda. - Ya intento llamar hace un rato y lo escucho llorar.

La mujer perdió la sonrisa.

- Aquellos hijos de perra no harían algo así. - Ella masculló, ya saliendo de su jardín y marchando hasta la puerta para mirar por los cristales como Remus.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Remus preguntó, con ganas de derribar la puerta.

- Ya llamé al servicio social dos veces para que hicieran algo con esos tarados. La mujer coge al niño de pelo oscuro con guantes, como si el pobre tuviera alguna enfermedad. Y el gordo de su marido ya le dio un puntapié al pequeño. ¡No sé cómo hacen para librarse, pero ahora llamo a la policía!

Remus temblaba por el odio. Su lobo deseaba la sangre de esa gente y su cachorro en sus brazos, todo muy pronto preferencialmente.

- ¿Crees que debo derribar la puerta? Si hay un bebito sólo... - Remus preguntó, cerrando los puños para controlarse mejor.

- Ay, a mi me gustaría, pero es mejor esperar a los policías, ya vuelvo, no hagas tonterías o los gordos pueden salvarse otra vez.

Remus hizo fuerza para no entrar y sacar a Harry de ese infierno, pero no quería usar magia y llamar la atención del director, el viejo ciertamente tendría alarmas en la casa. Los minutos fueron una eternidad, Remus ya sentía sus garras y dientes a punto de salir en el momento en que los policías llegaron. La vecina, que esperaba a su lado mascullando maldiciones contra Petunia por ser una madre horrible, brincó cuando vio a los hombres de uniforme y los apresuró explicando la situación. Los policías no tardaron mucho, derribaron la puerta, pero no oyeron nada en un primer momento.

- Voy a mirar en los cuartos. - Dijo uno de los policías.

- No, viene de allí. - Remus dijo con voz gruesa, su lobo casi saliéndose de control.

Los policías miraron horrorizados el armario debajo de las escaleras hasta donde Remus apuntaba. Los muggles no tuvieron miramientos y rompieron la cerradura, la vecina maldijo en voz alta cuando vio al niño asustado en medio de trapos sucios, el olor de orina y defecaciones dejó a los muggles nauseados y para Remus fue una tortura. La mujer reaccionó primero, con lágrimas en sus ojos cogió a Harry que intentó huir de miedo, pero que se calmó cuando no llevó golpes o pellizcones como sucedía cuando su tía Petunia lo cogía.

- Van a apresarlos, ¿cierto? De esta no se salvan, ¿verdad? Mírelo el pobre, hay moretones en su cuerpo... si los cojo, los mato. - Decía, meciendo al niño.

- No se preocupe, todo va a ocurrir correctamente, pero antes de todo hay que llevar al niño a una casa que le cuide.

Remus apretó sus uñas en la mano hasta que se sacó sangre, el lobo exigía que cogiera al chico y se fuera de allí, pero su racionalidad fue suficiente para que saliera de la casa antes que los policiales le hicieran preguntas... o que él los matara cuando intentasen impedirle llevarse a Harry. Con el corazón roto el hombre lobo se marchó al Mundo Mágico, Remus necesitaba de una persona específica, corrió por el Callejón Diagon hasta el predio que buscaba.

X~x~X

Lucius estaba en la oficina que su padre mantenía en el Callejón Diagon, el rubio leía un contrato y mascullaba contra los abogados imbéciles que no valían la tinta que gastaban intentado engañar a un Malfoy.

- ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué me compré mi grado en leyes y economía?

El rubio estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no oyó la confusión fuera de su oficina, pero se paró muy sorprendido y con la varita en manos cuando su puerta se abrió violentamente y dio paso a Remus Lupin.

- ¿Qué diablos significa esto? - Preguntó sin perder la máscara de frialdad.

- Necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Mataste a alguien? - Lucius preguntó, seriamente.

- No, claro que no. - Remus contestó con cara desencajada.

- ¿Entonces mordiste a alguien? - El rubio continuó preguntando, como si nada.

- ¿Estás loco? No hice nada de eso.

- Entonces no es nada tan urgente, puedes muy bien volver por donde viniste y hacerte anunciar como un mago civilizado. - Lucius dijo, arrugando la nariz.

El rubio no esperaba que el pacato de Remus Lupin lo cogiera por la túnica y lo arrojara contra la pared detrás de su escritorio.

- Harry Potter está en peligro. Mi cachorro de la edad de tu hijo está con muggles que lo dejaron sólo encerrado en un armario... los muy hijos de puta viajaron y lo dejaron llorando, sucio y hambriento. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? - El hombre lobo preguntó amenazadoramente, apretando la seda de la túnica de Lucius con sus dedos.

- Puedo pensar en tu caso si dejas de acorralarme de esta manera.

Remus dejó de agarrar la ropa del rubio y lució avergonzado por su comportamiento.

- Pido perdón, puedes imputarme esto por los años viviendo al lado de James y Sirius.

- Prefiero pensar que es tu deseo insano de tenerme pegadito a ti. - Lucius provocó.

- Necesito tu ayuda, no tus piropos.

- Ya lo sé, pero antes que nada quiero saber todo lo que pasó... no te olvides de nada.

Remus narró los hechos minuto a minuto, se quedó intrigado cuando oyó las inhalaciones bruscas de aire y vio la vena saltando en el cuello del rubio cuando oyó cómo estaba Harry al salir de la alcena.

- Creo que sé qué podemos utilizar en contra del viejo para que te quedes con el mocoso. Si por lo menos pudiéramos acceder el testamento de los Potter, pero los globins no me dejarán ni mirar...

- Bien, tengo las cartas donde Lily dice que yo debería cuidar a Harry si algo pasara... ¿eso ayuda?

Lucius miró al castaño como si tuviera la edad de Draco.

- Claro que ayuda, tonto. ¿Puedes darme las cartas o quieres un dulce a cambio?

- Ay, no es necesario que te pongas así, es que nunca imaginé que iba a intentar quedarme con Harry.

Lucius no contestó, sólo continuó mirando al hombre lobo como si fuera tonto. El rubio cogió su capa y salió con el hombre lobo detrás suyo, el Slytherin sabía que iba a hacer la jugada más peligrosa y quizás la más exitosa de su vida.

X~x~X

Remus siguió a Lucius Malfoy hasta el Ministerio, pero el rubio lo llevó hasta el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas, Remus estaba muy desconfiado, pero no imaginaba a Malfoy dejándolo apresado allí, su lobo confiaba en el rubio. El castaño vio callado como la serpiente pagaba a un funcionario por papeles firmados y falsos, y fue testigo de un juramento inquebrantable para que el hombre jamás pudiera hablar de aquello con nadie. El hombre lobo no cuestionó el por qué estaban allí y no haciendo algo para rescatar a Harry, ya tenían las cartas de Lily, recuperadas por Remus en el Caldero Chorreante donde la dueña le guardaba unas cosas sólo por sus lindos ojos.

El hombre lobo salió de sus pensamientos cuando Lucius se detuvo en la puerta de Lucrécia McNair, la directora de ejecución de las leyes mágicas.

- Mira a quién tenemos aquí, el pequeño Lucius, tanto tiempo sin verte. - La mujer dijo, haciendo un gesto para que los dos entraran.

Lucius hizo una mueca al ser llamado de "pequeño", pero la mujer era más vieja que su padre y siempre haría cosas así para avergonzarlo.

- Siempre un placer, Lucrécia. Continuas tan guapa y elegante como siempre. - El rubio dijo con descaro.

- Oh, si estás así de encantador necesitas algo... pero no soy tu padre, tus ojos bonitos no me hacen nada, menos aún cuando vienes con un acompañante tan... diferente. - Lucrécia dijo, mirando a Remus de pies a cabeza.

El hombre lobo llevaba ropa sencilla y vieja, pero no se dejó intimidar.

- Conozca a Remus Lupin, es el profesor de mi hijo Draco.

- Encantado de conocerla. - Remus dijo, muy feliz por no dejar que la sorpresa por el nuevo trabajo que Malfoy le inventó apareciera en su cara.

- Lo mismo digo yo. - Dijo ella con voz neutra. - Ahora dejen de ir por las ramas. ¿Qué quieren?

- Es un tema delicado. ¿Qué podríamos hacer si hay un pequeño mago, nacido en nuestro mundo viviendo con muggles que le hacen daño?

La mujer frunció el ceño disgustada.

- ¿Un pequeño mago dices? ¿Y si nació aquí por qué está con muggles?

- Es sólo un nene en verdad, creo que tiene la edad de mi Draco. Vea el relato de los Servicios Sociales muggles, ¿te imaginas tales cosas sucediéndole a un niño pequeño? - Lucius dijo, entregando a la mujer los relatos que su contacto muggle había entregado con mucha rapidez. Los recibió mientras Remus hacía ojitos para Rosmerta en el Caldero Chorreante para regresarle sus cosas.

Remus sintió un brote de esperanza cuando vio a la mujer arrugar los papeles con rabia.

- ¿Harry Potter? ¿Eso sucede con Harry Potter? - Preguntó escandalizada.

- Infelizmente sí. Sabes como Dumbledore insistió para que el niño fuese entregado a sus tíos muggles contando con varios magos dispuestos a cuidarlo. Si lees con atención esa no es la primera vez que los tíos son denunciados por abuso.

- Sí, aún puedo leer sola, muchas gracias. - Lucrécia dijo con retintín. - Y viniste para que hagamos del hombre lobo aquí el nuevo padre adoptivo.

- Lupin ya era un hombre lobo cuando los Potter lo nombraron la primera opción para que se quedara con su hijo. - Lucius dijo

- Después de Sirius Black el juicio de la pareja Potter no es tan fiable así.

Remus estaba ya al borde.

- Sirius no fue juzgado, sólo lo enviaron a la cárcel y él no pudo ni explicarse. - Dijo con pasión, aunque creyera que nada fuese a explicar la traición.

- No pienses que me gustó esa arbitrariedad del Wizengamot, pero eran tiempos negros, la guerra y las muertes aún estaban muy presentes, ahora ya es otro cantar, pero las nuevas leyes contra los licántropos no te hacen ningún favor.

- Como puedes ver aquí, tengo los documentos que comprueban que Lupin es mi empleado hace unos meses, yo y mi padre vamos a ofrecer la mansión para que él pueda tener el niño seguro.

Lucrécia cogió el pergamino con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.

- Aún necesitarás algo muy gordo para plantar cara a Dumbledore, el viejo sabe llevar el Winzegamot.

- Pensé que podrías ayudarme en eso, debe haber alguna ley, ¿no?

- Sí... pero mi conocimiento tiene precio.

- No tengo dinero, pero... - Remus dijo, haciendo que los dos Slytherin rodasen los ojos.

- No hablo de dinero, león tarado. Lucius puede hacerme el favor de venir a trabajar conmigo, mi actual vice-director es un Hufflepuff insufrible.

El rubio sonrió.

- Me parece justo.

- Es que estoy contenta, y verte me hace recordar con cariño de tu padre. El hombre tiene muchos talentos. - Dijo con malicia.

Lucius evitó con mucho autocontrol no hacer una mueca de asco, no le gustaba pensar en la vida sexual de su padre.

- Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? - Preguntó Remus.

- Lucius sólo tiene que ir hasta donde Fudge, lo tiene cogido por las pelotas, el Ministro convoca al Wizengamot y ustedes usan la ley Vinculum Patre. Es antigua, pero va a obligarlos a llamar a los espíritus de los padres para que apunten con quien se queda su hijo, eso y las cartas van a ser suficiente. Claro que tendrás que hablar muy bien y pintar a Dumbledore como un relapso que no cumplió sus deberes con el niño-que-vivió.

- Será mi placer. - Lucius dijo con una sonrisa cruel.

Remus sintió las piernas temblar y no sólo por la emoción de poder recuperar a Harry, su lobo quería mucho sacar la sonrisa arrogante del rostro de Lucius.

X~x~X

Convocar reuniones de emergencia del Wizengamot era más fácil cuando uno tenía mucho dinero y poder. Lucius Malfoy tenía las dos cosas de sobra, muchas gracias, mientras aguardaban que los miembros llegaran, el rubio escribió cartas rápidas para su padre y Severus. Remus se veía muy elegante en una nueva túnica color de arena, Lucrécia había dicho que nadie iba a creer que Lucius era su jefe si andaba con ropas hechas polvo.

- ¿Cómo te voy a pagar? - El hombre lobo preguntó.

- Pensaré en algo, te garantizo que soy bueno cobrando deudas. - Lucius dijo socarrón.

Remus sentía como si hiciera un pacto con el diablo. Antes que pudiera contestar, las puertas del tribunal se abrieron. La primera persona que vio fue a Dumbledore y su estomago se revolcó de odio, pero el licántropo hizo gala de todo su control, aún no era el momento de su venganza.

Cuando Lucius empezó a hablar Remus estaba muy concentrado en no volar hacía el cuello de Dumbledore, que lo miraba dudoso. Las discusiones a gritos fueron ignoradas por el hombre lobo, que sólo puso atención cuando la magia invocada por los ancianos hizo aparecer las figuras de James y Lily, que sonrieron hacía su amigo, y lo hicieron brillar con magia espiritual. Después de esa aparición emocionante Lucius tuvo el tribunal en sus manos, pero Dumbledore tuvo objeciones y algunas victorias también, pero lo único importante para Remus era que tendría a su cachorro.

Cuando salieron del Ministerio Lucius lucía muy disgustado.

- ¿Por qué esa sonrisa tonta, Lupin? El viejo hizo que pudieran sacar al chico de tus cuidados si algo...

Remus no se contuvo, jaló al rubio por la túnica y lo estampó contra la pared. El licántropo se encajó entre las piernas del rubio y lo besó con pasión animal.

- ¡Olvida al viejo, voy a tener Harry! - Dijo con voz gruesa, su lobo muy despierto por las emociones del día.

- Tan Gryffindor... mira, ¿va a ser una costumbre que me tires contra las paredes para aprovecharse de mi cuerpo?

Remus parpadeó, ahora muy consciente de su posición entre las piernas de Malfoy, con las manos en su cintura. Se alejó de Lucius como si quemara.

- ¡Perdón, perdón! Es el lobo, está muy despierto por la situación de Harry...

- Ya déjalo, Lupin. ¿Vamos a coger a tu nuevo hijo o ya no le quieres?

Remus sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente, aún no creía que iba a tener a Harry en sus brazos.


	4. Chapter 4

Malfoy Manor era una mansión gigantesca, mucho mayor de lo que Remus había imaginado. El licántropo tuvo la primera visión de la casa cuando llegaba en el carruaje que Lucius había conseguido para el transporte de Harry. El rubio lo había acompañado hasta el orfanato y después de ver el cuerpo flaco y maltratado del niño había dicho que no podían dejarlo muy expuesto a la magia, por lo que, los trasladores y la aparición no eran una opción. Fue el rubio también quien lanzó un Desmaius liviano en el niño, que no dejaba de temblar y lloriquear cuando fue alzado por el hombre lobo, quién muy nervioso no pensó en hacer algo así. Harry estaba claramente traumado, y eso a Remus le sentaba fatal.

El licántropo bajó del carruaje y fue hasta las puertas de la mansión con Harry en brazos, el elfo les dejó pasar, el ojimiel se preguntaba si debía subir las escaleras o esperar allí cuando oyó una voz gruesa y profunda justo a su lado, cosa muy notable y preocupante, ya que él era un hombre lobo.

- Veo que llegaste con nuestro invitado.

- Sí, soy Remus Lupin, gracias por recibirme en su casa, Lord Malfoy. - Claro que Remus no necesitaba preguntar para saber quién era el hombre en frente suyo.

Abraxas Malfoy lo miró de los pies a la cabeza, el patriarca tenía el pelo tan rubio como su hijo, pero lo llevaba corto, tenía una barba blanca muy respetable y su piel era de alguien que pasaba mucho tiempo al aire libre.

- Agradezca a Lucius, eso es cosa de él. - El patriarca dijo, pero sin malicia. - Es mejor poner a ese niño en una cama, hoy duerme con mi nieto en su cuna.

- Pero pensé que iba a quedarse conmigo. - Remus dijo mientras subía tras Abraxas por las inmensas escaleras.

- Eso también sería posible, pero Draco se animó con la idea de un amiguito, Lucius casi no pudo acostarlo, y cuando Harry se despierte es mejor que esté al lado de otro nene, se asustará menos, ¿no crees?

- Tienes razón. - Dijo Remus, acordándose del miedo del chico en el orfanato muggle. - Pero no es tan fácil dejarlo lejos de mis ojos.

- Claro que no, eres un hombre lobo después de todo. - Abraxas dijo, Remus pensó que era muy raro que no hablara como si tuviera asco o algo así, esperaba a un hombre mucho más estirado y con mucho más prejuicio.

Los dos pararon delante de una puerta oscura, Abraxas sonrió al abrirla pues allí era el cuarto de su pequeño dragón. Remus hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar ver su sorpresa. Aquel cuarto era mayor que la casa de muchos magos que conocía. En las paredes había dibujos de animales mágicos que ahora dormían, pero que durante el día jugaban y se movían para la alegría del niño. Lucius Malfoy vio su análisis del cuarto sentado en una butaca blanca al lado de la cuna de su hijo.

- ¿Se durmió hace mucho? - Abraxas preguntó a su hijo.

- No, hace sólo un rato, por eso puedes sacarte la idea de cogerlo de tu cabeza. - Lucius riñó al patriarca.

Abraxas miró a su hijo con mala cara.

- Jamás haría algo de ese tipo... mira que coger al niño mientras duerme, son calumnias. - Dijo luciendo muy ofendido.

- Sí, claro, como no. Son alucinaciones mías y de Severus. - Lucius se mofó, y luego miró a Harry durmiendo en los brazos de Remus. - Hay un pijama de Draco que puedes ponerle a Potter por hoy, puedes...

- Es un niño pequeño, llámale Harry. - Remus dijo, interrumpiendo al rubio.

- ... bañarlo y cambiarle la ropa. - Lucius dijo con una mueca por la interrupción.

Remus se puso colorado por algún motivo, los dos Malfoy vieron como el licántropo sacaba su varita y los miraba en duda.

- Puedo utilizar hechizos de limpieza, ¿verdad? Es que bueno, no tengo mucha experiencia bañando a niños, cuando lo intentamos con Sirius, Lily vino en tres minutos y nos dio una charla sobre hombres incompetentes. - Remus dijo, con una cara apenada, es que no tenía mucha práctica en cuidar a niños pequeños.

Abraxas mantuvo la cara seria, pero Lucius lo conocía y sabía que el viejo se partía de la risa para sus adentros.

- Voy a hacerlo hoy, Lupin, pero no pienses que seré la nana de Potter. - Lucius masculló, levantándose.

Antes que Remus pudiera contestar, Lucius cogió a Harry en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta el baño de Draco. La pequeña bañera de su hijo se llenó de agua tibia mientras él desnudaba al niño adormilado. El rubio gruñó cuando vio al cuerpecito lleno de moretones y muy flaco. Harry se despertó cuando Lucius lo puso en el agua, pero volvió a quedarse dormido cuando el rubio comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna francesa mientras jabonaba su cuerpecito suavemente. El rubio casi deja de cantar cuando vio la espalda del chico, que tenían marcas de un cinturón.

- Creo que voy a visitar a los tíos del niño. - Masculló por lo bajo.

- No hay caso, después que Fenrir termine con ellos no va a quedarte mucho más que hacer. - Remus dijo, sorprendiendo a los dos rubios.

- Nadie hace eso con mi cachorro y se sale con la suya. - Remus dijo, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos cuando el proteccionismo del lobo vino con mucha fuerza.

Abraxas asintió y Lucius sacó a Harry del agua, haciendo que el niño gimotease descontento.

- Ya deja la maña, baños tan tarde de la noche no son para jugar. - Lucius dijo suavemente, masajeando el cuerpecito de Harry con un óleo para bebés con aroma suave.

Remus y Abraxas vieron como Harry cerraba los ojos otra vez y se quedaba dormido mientras Lucius le ponía un pijama de Draco.

- Vaya, James debe estar revolcándose en su tumba. - Remus bromeó bajito. - Su único hijo lleva un pijama con la serpiente de Slytherin.

- Potter tiene ojos verdes, el color le cae bien. - Lucius contestó. - Y fue mi padre quien hechizó todos los pijamas de Draco para que tuvieran la serpiente.

- ¿Qué querías? ¿Un tejón y ropas amarillas? - Abraxas preguntó.

Lucius hizo una mueca, y llevó a Harry hacia la cuna de Draco. El niño rubio sintió un cuerpo tibio a su lado y se giró en la cuna hasta que se quedó acostado frente a Harry con una manita en la mejilla del moreno.

- Qué monos. - Remus dijo, sin contenerse.

Lucius rodó los ojos.

- Ya deja de babear, Lupin. Tu cuarto es la segunda puerta a la derecha, personalmente necesito algo de descanso, estoy muy cansado. Lidiar con Dumbledore y el proceso todo el día fue demasiado. - Lucius dijo.

- Claro, perdón por los problemas.

- Ya te lo dije, lobo, soy bueno en cobrar deudas. - El rubio dijo, con una sonrisa arrogante, que a Remus se le antojaba sacarla de allí a mordiscos... o besos.

Abraxas vio el intercambio de miradas entre los dos hombres y sonrió. El viejo se preguntaba cuánto tiempo iba a llevar hasta que Lucius tuviera al hombre lobo durmiendo en la habitación de los amantes, que tenía una entrada a la suya, o entonces en su propia cama, las dos cosas iban a volver loca a Narcissa, y al viejo le gustaba ver a su nuera fuera de sus casillas, era tan divertido.

X~x~X

Draco se despertó sintiendo cosquillas en su nariz, cuando abrió los ojos vio una cabeza morena, cuyo pelo había molestado a su sensible naricita. El rubito se sentó en la cuna y restregó sus ojos, miró al niño desconocido en su cuna, pero luego se acordó de su padre contándole que iba a ganar un amiguito para jugar. Muy animado, el rubio decidió que ya era un buen momento para juegos, entonces sólo tenía que despertar al otro niño. Draco era bueno despertando a las personas, cuando lograba escapar de su cuna iba hasta el cuarto de su padre para buscar mimos, así que intentó despertar a Harry de la misma manera que lo hacía con Lucius, se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla. El morenito se movió, pero no abrió los ojos como Lucius solía hacer, Draco intentó nuevamente, pensando que el niño quería más besos, pero cuando no tuvo resultado hizo un puchero y zarandeó al niño.

- ¡Despeta! - Ordenó el rubito.

Harry abrió los ojos y miró con cara asustada al chico sentado a su lado.

- Esa no es manera de despertar a un invitado, pequeño maestro Malfoy. - Remus dijo, suavemente.

Draco giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, vio a un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos muy bonitos. Su padre le había dicho que iba a venir un hombre para cuidar de él y su amiguito, pero que no debería llamarlo de niñera. Draco supo que era ese su nuevo... bien, era una nana, ¿verdad? Así que hizo un puchero por la advertencia.

- ¡Pero no despetaba! - El rubito explicó, alzando los brazos para que Remus lo cargara.

Remus estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que el niño le pidiera que lo cargara, la verdad era que esperaba un mini-Lucius mimado e insufrible. Sonriendo, Remus cogió al niño, Draco estaba muy bonito con su pelo desaliñado y ojitos adormilados.

- Buenos días, Draco. Mi nombre es Remus Lupin.

- ¡Mi nuevo nana! - Draco dijo, alegre, pero luego se acordó de como su padre y abuelo hacían presentaciones y puso cara seria. - Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy, mucho guto.

- Se dice gusto, pequeño. Y no soy tu nana. - Remus intentó explicar.

- ¿Entonces no vas a cuidarme? - Preguntó el chico, dudoso, a él le había gustado el hombre, lo miraba cariñoso y tenía un rico aroma de chocolate. - ¿No te gusté?

- Claro que me gustaste, eres muy lindo e inteligente. Voy a cuidar de ti y Harry.

- Entoces sí eres la nana. - Draco dijo, con la cara que los niños ponían cuando los adultos decían estupideces. - Pis.

Remus rió de la lógica del niño y lo bajó al suelo.

- ¿Puedes ir tú solito al baño?

- ¡Sí, soy gande! - Draco contestó, y salió apresurado hasta el baño cuando Remus lo bajó.

Harry continuaba en la cuna, con una mirada asustada. Ya había visto como su tía mimaba y cuidaba a Duds, pero cuando intentaba treparse en su regazo o abrazarla recibía pellizcos o golpes. Con esos recuerdos muy presentes en su cabecita, se alejó con miedo cuando Remus trató de cogerlo, cosa que rompió el corazón del ojimiel.

- Harry, no voy a hacerte daño, sólo voy a abrazarte un rato, ¿puedo?

El niño lo miró dudoso, pero no reculó cuando lo cogió. Remus lo abrazó, adorando sentir el aroma dulce de su cachorro. Besó la mejilla del niño con cariño.

- Buenos días, tesoro. Soy Remus, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Mira, estamos los dos en esa fotografía. - Remus dijo, enseñando una imagen mágica, donde tenía a Harry riendo en sus brazos por las muecas que hacían Sirius y James tras la cámara. - Ves, este soy yo, y el nene eres tú.

- Remu. - Harry dijo. - ¿Moony?

- ¡Sí, muy bien, Harry!

- Soy Cosa, ¿Fenómeno?

Remus miró horrorizado al chico en sus brazos, los tíos sólo deberían llamarlo así, entonces el niño imaginaba que era su nombre.

- No, cariño. Eres Harry, mi lindo y querido Harry. - Remus dijo, besándolo nuevamente.

- ¿Har-ry? - El morenito dijo, dudoso.

- Y yo soy Daco. - Dijo el rubito que había oído las presentaciones.

- ¿Daco? - Harry dijo.

- ¡Sí! ¿Jugamos? - Draco invitó, apuntando hacía sus juguetes.

- Después del desayuno. - Remus dijo.

- Voy a pedir galletas a los elfos. - El rubio dijo, con los ojitos brillantes.

- Bueno... voy ayudar a Harry en el baño y ya bajamos. - Remus dijo, haciendo una observación mental para hablar de los hábitos alimenticios de Draco con su padre.

Cuando el hombre lobo volvió al cuarto después de ayudar a Harry casi deja salir un grito por la impresión. Sentado en la butaca donde estuvo Lucius la noche anterior estaba Severus Snape, tan serio e intimidante como siempre, cosa que desentonaba del niño en pijamas en su regazo, que tenía un puchero, que Remus imaginaba era porque no tenía galletas en la mano, sino que un pan tostado con mantequilla.

- Mira padino, son mi nana y mi Harry. Papá me lo regaló.

Severus frunció el ceño.

- Harry no es una cosa, es tu amiguito.

- Claro, pero es mío. - Draco contestó con su lógica infantil.

Remus no pudo dejar de reír, el niño era una pieza.

- Hola Severus.

- Lupin. - El Pocionista dijo, con frialdad. - Abraxas me pidió que cuidase a Potter.

Remus parecía confundido, cosa que hizo a Severus rodar los ojos.

- Estudio Medimagia como parte de mi formación en pociones.

- ¡Claro! Te lo agradezco.

- Agradezca a Abraxas, esto no me agrada para nada. - Severus dijo, de mala gana.

- Entiendo que me deprecie, pero Harry ya sufrió mucho para alguien tan pequeño, si crees que no puedes cuidarlo, pues iremos a San Mungo y ya está.

Severus se sintió egoísta e infantil. Sabía que Potter era un niño abusado como él mismo había sido, así que se recompuso.

- Claro que no voy a dañar al chico, no seas tonto, Lupin.

Draco miró de uno a otro, curioso.

- ¿Ustedes pelean? No puedes pelear con mi nana, padino. - Draco dijo. - Él me va a cuidar y tiene a mi Harry.

- Nadie está peleando, listillo. - Severus dijo, sus dedos jugando con el pelo del rubio. - Pero tienes que prestarme a tu Harry, ya te lo devuelvo, mientras lo llevo dile a tu nana que juegue contigo.

Draco sonrió largamente y saltó del regazo de su padrino, corriendo hacía Remus y cogiendo la mano del hombre lobo.

- Presté Harry a mi padino y ahora eres sólo mío para jugar.

Severus rodó los ojos, pero Remus sonrió y marchó hasta la butaca para entregarle a Harry, pero el niño al ver al Pocionista se sonrojó y escondió el rostro en el cuello del ojimiel.

- Vamos pequeño, te voy a enseñar cosas mágicas con las que puedes jugar. ¿Qué te parece si te hago pompas de jabón que cambian de colores?

El niño lo miró dudoso.

- Puedo hacerlo con tu pelo también.

Harry estiró los bracitos hacía el Pocionista que lo cogió.

- Ahora, obedece a Severus, él te va a cuidar bien. - Lupin dijo con los ojos muy amarillos y el Pocionista supo que si Potter volvía menos que feliz y contento iba a tratar con un hombre lobo cabreado.

- Va a estar perfectamente, Lupin, ya deja de hacer de mamá gallina. - Severus dijo, ya saliendo del cuarto.

Remus rió, la mala leche de Severus continuaba igual que siempre.

- ¿Jugamos? - Draco preguntó, tirando de su mano.

- Claro, pero antes tienes que comer tu tostada, ya vi que la dejaste por la mitad... ¿y qué hay de la leche?

Draco hizo un puchero, a él no le gustaba la leche sin chocolate, pero su padrino no le ponía, decía que le hacía mal, pero el señor Remus tenía olor del dulce, ciertamente le haría ese pequeño obsequio.

- ¿Me pones chocolate? Por fis. - Pidió como su abuelo le enseñó, sólo su padre y padrino le decían no cuando ponía eses ojitos.

- Claro, la leche pura sabe fatal. - Remus dijo, sonriendo al niño, leche sin chocolate para un niño... ¿Qué creía Severus que hacía torturando a ese angelito?

X~x~X

Severus cumplió su promesa e hizo que pompas que cambiaban de color volasen por su laboratorio mientras examinaba a Harry. El niño, encantado con el espectáculo e intentando coger las que se acercaban juguetonamente a él, no oyó las palabrotas que Severus masculló cuando sus exámenes dieron los resultados y vio como la salud del niño estaba dañada... si cogía a Petunia no iba a ser nada bonito. Cuando el examen se acabó, Severus cambió el color del pelo de Harry para un rojo vivo, y lo cargó hasta uno de los espejos de la casa, el niño rió cuando vio su propia imagen con el pelo de otro color. Con el corazón más liviano por la risa del chico, Severus bajó hasta las cocinas de Malfoy Manor, los elfos de la mansión ya no gritaban horrorizados cuando veían a un amo en las cocinas... y trabajando para colmo, todo porque Abraxas los había amenazado con darles la prenda si molestasen a su pupilo, así que el Pocionista entraba y salía sin mucho alboroto. El problema de esa vez fue Dobby, quien comenzó a chillar y hablar sin parar de cómo estaba allí al salvador Harry Potter, Severus, sintiendo al chico temblar y asustarse por el escándalo de la criatura sacó su varita y lo hechizó, así ya no había más ruido para que el niño se molestara. Cargando a Harry en un sólo brazo, Severus giró su varita algunas veces, logrando que un biberón se llenase con leche tibia, antes de cerrar puso dos pociones para nutrición, más tarde iba a preparar las pociones hechas exactamente para el cuerpo de Harry, pero ahora esas iban a hacer el trabajo. El corazón del Pocionista dio un vuelco al ver la expresión hambrienta con que el niño miraba el biberón, pero lo peor era que no hizo ningún gesto para coger la botella, sólo mordió los labios y desvió la mirada.

- Harry, esta es para ti, ¿no tienes hambre? - Severus preguntó.

- ¿Puedo? ¿No para o Duds? - Severus imaginó que hablaba de su primo.

- Él no está aquí, esto es tuyo. Tienes que comer o no voy a permitir que juegues con Draco.

Harry no necesitaba de la amenaza, cogió el biberón y se puso a beber ávidamente, cosa que hizo que Severus le dijera tiernamente que bebiera más despacio. Los recuerdos de su niñez, dónde él mismo tenía que comer apresuradamente y después ocultarse para huir de los golpes de su padre eran demasiado vivos con Harry cerca y lo mantuvieron tan distraído, que no sintió como Abraxas llegaba detrás suyo hasta que el patriarca puso una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Cómo va el niño?

- Si no fuera un mago es posible que jamás se recuperara del todo. Está muy abajo de su peso ideal, pasó hambre... tiene algunas deficiencias en su sangre que ya habrían dejado a un muggle hecho polvo.

- Ahora ya está aquí, se pondrá bien, como lo hiciste tú. - Abraxas dijo, serio, a él no le gustaba pensar en la niñez de Severus, siempre le dolió que sólo pudiera rescatarlo a los once. Sonriendo, el patriarca Malfoy pasó el dedo índice por la mejilla de Harry. - Sí, se pondrá bien, ¿verdad, peque?

Harry sonrió sin dejar de jugar con su biberón. A él le gustaba aquella casa, las personas lo abrazaban y él estaba comiendo. El niño sólo deseaba que no tuviera que volver a la alacena.

X~x~X

Remus pasó la mañana lidiando con dos niños llenos de energía, bien, más Draco que Harry, que a pesar de jugar con el rubio aún parecía muy tímido. Los dos niños de Malfoy Manor habían jugado a cazar tesoros en los jardines, corriendo y sonriendo, juego que resultó en los dos sucios y con la ropa un poco arruinada. De esta vez Remus no tenía a Lucius cerca, así que llenó la bañera y los puso allí, qué tan difícil podría ser bañar a dos niños, ¿cierto?

Cuando Lucius llegó al cuarto de su hijo oyó las risas en el baño. Acercándose silenciosamente, vio como los dos niños reían al ver a un muy mojado Remus Lupin de rodillas al lado de la bañera. El hombre lobo reía también, aunque hubiera sido el blanco de dos diablillos.

- Ya veo... estás mimando y maleducando a los niños.

Remus se paró muy rápido al oír la voz de Lucius.

- No, de manera ninguna, eso es un baño. Están limpios.

- Claro... si es así que los bañas, ganas más si entras en la bañera también.

- Pero se divirtieron. - Remus dijo, sin perder la sonrisa.

- Ay Lupin, mi hijo ya tiene a su abuelo para mimarlo hasta la perdición. No te juntes a él, ¿ entiendes?

- No voy a hacerlo, lo prometo.

Lucius sabía que esa era una promesa que el lobo no iba a cumplir.

- Papá, quiero salir.

Lucius se acercó a su hijo con una toalla en las manos y lo sacó del agua.

- Papá, ¿ya viste mi Harry?

- Sí, pero no es tuyo, no es un juguete, es un amigo. - Lucius explicó.

- Sí, míooooooooo. - Draco canturreó.

- Ya le intentamos explicar Severus y yo, pero creo que piensa que todo y todos son de él. Me llama su nana. - Remus dijo, con un atisbo de risa.

- Ya veo... vamos a vestirles, ya es hora del almuerzo, mi padre odia los retrasos.

Remus asintió, y los dos hombres vistieron a los chicos con ropas de Draco, ya que Harry aún no tenía cosas suyas. Remus lanzó un hechizo para secarse, y cuando los cuatro bajaron, Severus y Abraxas ya estaban listos para comer. El hombre lobo vio como Lucius se ocupaba de alimentar a Draco y a si mismo todo a la vez, cosa que a él le parecía impresionante, ya que no podía hacer que Harry comiera.

- Vamos Harry, sólo un trocito más. - Remus pidió.

- Ya déjalo, Lupin. No puedes hacer que coma demasiado, el niño pasó hambre, no está acostumbrando con esa cantidad de comida, si lo haces comer demasiado se va a enfermar del estómago. - Severus dijo, con voz calmada.

Remus dejó de mirar a Harry y ahora Severus era el blanco de los ojos miel del lobo.

- Pensé que debería hacerlo comer porque está abajo del peso.

- Sí, debes. Pero no mucho a la vez, haz que coma muchas veces al día, así su cuerpo va a entender que ahora tendrá alimento siempre.

- Gracias por ayudarme. - Remus dijo, con una sonrisa dulce.

Severus se sonrojó, la mirada del hombre lobo era algo que había anhelado con ganas mientras estuvo en el colegio. Remus era muy sexy con su mezcla de fuerza y delicadeza.

- Cayendo en las garras del lobo, ¿Sev? - Lucius preguntó bajito, al ver a su amigo sonrojado mirando como el hombre lobo charlaba con Abraxas.

- No soy un fácil como tú.

- La envidia te cae mal, querido y casto amigo... si deseas al lobito puedo dártelo desnudo en una bandeja, pero si no quieres, déjalo para mí, lo tendré bajo mi dedo meñique.

- No lo dudo, pobre Lupin... ni sabrá que lo golpeó hasta que sea muy tarde.

La risa de Lucius llamó la atención de todos en la mesa. El rubio sonrió a los chicos y guiñó un ojo a Remus, eso sería muy divertido.


End file.
